Amen Drabbles
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Just some drabbles based on songs that I feel fit with Ben and Amy... May need to change the title eventually...
1. Kisses Sweeter

**I was listening to my dad's Peter Paul and Mary Around the Campfire CD last week (July 23****rd****?) and started thinking about Ben and Amy when this song started. Thought maybe I'd turn it into a semi-song-fic inspired by the first verse and the first Secret Life ep—specifically, Ben wanting a sex life. So yeah. We'll try it. It'll probably be short, and maybe a little like Ashgurl2897's What Love Is. Don't sue me if it's too much like hers, because I wasn't planning on it to come out that way. If it does at all.**

**And actually, as I was thinking about it July 27, 2008, I realized there were several songs I could relate to Ben and Amy ("Amen"/"Bemy", although I prefer "Amen") and decided to turn this into a series of 100-ish word drabbles on the two of them, based on parts of different songs. I've seen it done with Law & Order: Criminal Intent and a few other fandoms and figured I could try a Secret Life version.**

* * *

_When I was a young man and never been kissed  
I got to thinking it over what I had missed.  
I got me a girl, I kissed her and then  
Oh Lord, I kissed her again._

_-"Kisses Sweeter", Peter Paul and Mary_

--

At first, the reason behind Ben's insistence to join the band had been the fact that he thought he no longer wanted to be a virgin. So he'd convinced Mr. Molina to help him get into the band, then had asked Amy to go to Grace's church's post-game celebration with him. He'd been thrilled when Amy had accepted, but as the night progressed, he'd realized he was in love with her.

And then, after the fair, he'd kissed her.

So now, he had a girlfriend, and that virginal stigma didn't seem so bad.

* * *

**Word count: 93**

**It may not be superb, but it's a start. It's my first attempt at this (well, maybe second, if you count the one I did on Les Miserables…) and I'm sure as I write more of them, I'll get better at it.**


	2. For My Love

**July 27, 2008: Been watching a music video on YouTube about Ben and Amy that I am OBSESSED with, partly because it's Amen and partly because the song is from Bethany Dillon, whose songs I enjoy. ) A lot of it fits with them, especially the part I decided to use.**

**Now that I think about it, I might do each chapter from one of their points of view, seeing as the first chap is on Ben and this one is on Amy…**

* * *

_I want to hide  
What's deep in my eyes  
I'm scared to be known by you  
But when I turn my head  
And see you there  
I want to be pursued_

_-"For My Love," Bethany Dillon_

--

Amy hadn't planned on having a boyfriend so early in her high school career, nor had she planned on being pregnant for all of her freshman year. But, here she was, pregnant and seeing someone—someone who didn't yet know about her pregnancy and wasn't the baby's father.

She wasn't even sure she wanted to tell Ben about the baby. She was afraid of what he might think—or worse, what he might do.

And yet, whenever she saw him down the hall, she couldn't help but smile and wish he'd ask her to go somewhere with him…

* * *

**Word count: 98**

**Funny ending, but what I came up with. Kinda fits, I suppose…**

**Suggestions for titles and other songs are welcome!**


	3. You and Me

**Started July 27, 2008. I was thinking about other songs I could write something for Amy and Ben and remembered that when I heard this one a few days ago, I thought it was perfect…**

* * *

_All of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_-"You and Me," Lifehouse_

--

For some reason, he had trouble speaking when Amy was around or was the subject of conversation. Like that message he left on her phone about her and Ricky? Yep, that was one of several stupid comments he'd made to or about (and in this case, to _and_ about) her. He couldn't help it. She just…had that kind of affect on him. She made him say and do crazy things, like accuse her of having a thing for Ricky. He hated that, but he _had_ apologized…

But after that, he wasn't sure what else he could do…

* * *

**Word count: 97**

**And yes, I am obsessed with Christian songs. If you hadn't read some of my other songfics to figure that out yet… And several of Hannah Montana's. :D**

**Kay, I lied. I'm not really getting much better at this. But I am writing more. This is the third chapter in one day. o.O**


	4. I Can't Believe My Heart

**I was going through demorabella's CI fic, "Do You Feel What I Hear?" and found this one. I couldn't find the lyrics on Google and settled for just copying part of the lyrics I found in DYFWIH. So I guess credit goes to demorabella? :)**

* * *

_I can't believe my heart  
surrendered when I kissed him,  
and told me all I thought I knew_

_-"I Can't Believe My Heart," Susan Egan_

--

When Ben had showed up on her doorstep with her jacket and that bottle of ginger ale, Amy hadn't expected him to kiss her. Sure, he'd told her that he was in love with her, but it still hadn't prepared her for a kiss.

At first, she hadn't been sure about kissing him, but she had to admit, she really hadn't minded it. In fact, it had been the highlight of her night.

She had to admit—to herself and to the rest of the world—that she really did love Ben. Kissing him had pretty much confirmed that thought.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**Another funky one, but hey. I'm tired. I forgot I'd written this one and am working on another Amy-centered drabble… Perhaps I'll upload both and then upload a Ben-centric in between? Dunno yet.**

**Song suggestions are still welcome!**


	5. Hello

**Started July 29, 2008.**

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

_Wish I could somehow let you know  
That all the way from here to Mexico  
You're the one and only girl for me  
Hehe Tu est un, bonjour, oui oui!_

_-"Hello," Hawk Nelson_

--

Ben was sure Amy was his soul mate, but she didn't seem to believe it. He was positive, but she hadn't sounded convinced when he'd told her he loved her. If only he could find some way to make her believe that she was the only girl he wanted…

He'd already told himself that he would do anything it took to convince her that they were meant to be, that she was "the one". Now he needed to get her to believe it, which probably wouldn't be as easy as he hoped.

* * *

**Word count: 92**

**Blah. Wrote it in like two minutes. Seriously.**

**And yes, I love Hawk Nelson and French. :)**


	6. Concrete Angel

**July 28, 2008: Been watching random YouTube videos and looked up the lyrics to several. Part of this one kinda fit with Amy, I thought, so here ya go.**

**Don't own anything, except possibly the fic…**

* * *

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

"_Concrete Angel," Martina McBride_

--

Amy knew people at school were spreading rumors about her and Ricky, and probably even that she was pregnant. She knew they talked about her—even some of the teachers were giving her strange looks.

But they didn't know it yet. They knew she was behaving differently, but Amy knew she was hiding it pretty well. Nobody was positive yet, but they had suspicions. And all the rumors and suspicions had gotten to Amy. At times, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do now. There were days she wished she hadn't had sex, and days she almost wished she could die…

* * *

**Word count: 102**

**Finished July 29, 2008**

**Yikes. Can't wait for tonight's episode!!**

* * *


	7. Cry On My Shoulder

**July 30, 2008: Last night I was thinking about more songs I could use and went, "Cry On My Shoulder!" Parts of it totally fit with what was happening in "What Have You Done To Me?", mostly with Ben, so here you are.**

**Don't own anything!**

**As a warning, this one might be a little repetitive of chapter five…**

* * *

_Come here and cry on my shoulder.  
I'll hold you 'till it's over.  
I'll rescue you tonight.  
Let my arms be your shelter,  
Your hiding place forever.  
I'll love you more than life_

You're wearing a frown.  
Given up on hope.  
My heart is reaching out.  
More than you will ever know.  
Is your burden too much?  
Is it more than you can bear?  
I'll help carry the load if you're willing to share.

_-"Cry On My Shoulder," Overflow_

--

Ben knew Amy was having a tough time—she'd started crying on him, for goodness sake—but he also knew that he loved more than anything else in the world. She _was_ his world, and he would do anything for her. She just didn't seem to completely understand that yet… She'd asked him how he could be so nice to her, and he'd told her the truth—"I love you." He wanted to marry her, to help her raise the baby, to take care of her for the rest of their lives.

Apparently he'd have to rethink that dream…

* * *

**Word count: 99**

**Okay, so, I realized last night that these chapters are really in no particular order, really… But oh well. My fic. I can do what I want, right? xD**

**I watched almost all of WHYDTM last night (missed the first twenty minutes 'cause of work) and then watched it over again this morning online and went, "O.O" BEN IS AMAZING. How can Amy NOT marry the kid?? I mean, sure, her parents probably won't let her, but he loves her, and she says she loves him… Her parents'd understand, wouldn't they? I personally think they need to tell Mr. and Mrs. Juergens, even if George is a moron.**

**And Ben's line about wanting to be her prince made me go, "You already are, you idiot! She just doesn't want to admit it."**

**He's such a prince. I wish there were more of those. I wouldn't mind being a princess… I like sausage… xP**


	8. Wonderful

**This morning (July 30, 2008) I was trying to think of more songs that I could to this from Amy's perspective and went, "ZOMG, WONDERFUL!" So I went into my Media Player and found the song, then went online and found the lyrics.**

**And then, while I was typing all this out, another song from that CD came on and I went, "That fits, too!" so maybe I'll do them both in this chapter, or do another Ben-centric and use the other song in the next Amy-centric? Maybe after the next episode the other song will fit better?? I'm not sure yet.**

**Don't own anything!**

**Okay, I have decided that this one is going to be what Amy was thinking about while staring at the moon during WHYDTM. I know it's a bit different from the rest of the drabbles, but oh well. :)**

* * *

_You are patient, you are kind  
You are not easily angered  
You keep no record of wrongs  
You always protect and always trust  
You never fail_

_-"Wonderful," Jump5_

--

Amy sighed, thinking about Ben's proposal, and what she had said to him. "You're such a nice person…" And before, when she'd asked why he was always so nice to her, his answer had been "Because I love you." It was just so hard to believe that he wanted to marry her, even though she was pregnant with some other guy's baby and had lied to Ben about it. How was that possible? How could he be so…accepting and patient with her? It was wonderful, but so confusing.

If there's any such thing as perfect, Ben is as close as it gets...

* * *

**Word count: 102**

**Might not fit exactly with the lyrics, but it works, right? O.o;;**

**I've already got three other ideas for drabbles. THREE. And they're all Jump 5. Can you believe it? o.O;;**

**And yes, I realize the ending is a little different tense-wise, but I don't really care.**


	9. Put Me In The Picture

**July 30, 2008: Okay, I do and I don't like summer. I don't like it because of the heat and mosquitoes, but I do like it because of days like this, when I can just sit around at home and type. :)**

**Don't own anything!!**

**Kind of Ben reminiscing at the end of the episode…**

**I have a feeling most of my Ben-centric drabbles are gonna focus on how he loves Amy… and a little repetitive of each other xP**

* * *

_You know that I, I'm the last thing you expected  
You've seen my smile, took Your heart by surprise  
__It's like magic, suddenly your mind is photographic  
__You can see me right by your side_

_-"Put Me In The Picture," Jump5_

--

Ben figured Amy had been surprised by his proposal earlier, but he really did want to marry her. He wasn't sure why she didn't agree with him. Sure, he probably wouldn't have been her first choice for a boyfriend, but he did love her. He loved her a lot. Which was why he'd proposed. He had hoped that Amy would say yes, that they would spend the rest of their lives--seventy-five years, eighty; anything would be fine with him--together, side by side. He could see it, so why couldn't she?

* * *

**Word count: 92**

**They're all gonna be repetitive, aren't they? O.o**

**Meh, oh well. It's the songs I find that fit that make them repetitive. And sometimes repetition is good. :P**


	10. All Because Of You

**July 30, 2008: Not entirely sure why, but Jump 5 songs seem to fit with Amy and Ben. Not that I'm complaining, and you guys probably aren't, either, seeing as I'm adding chapters… It's just strange that their songs fit so well.**

**Don't own anything!!**

**And yes, the verse in "Wonderful" that I used is actually part of a Bible verse, but it fits with Ben, too, right? :)**

**And as a warning, this one will probably be repetitive, too. A different way of looking at the situation, I suppose…**

* * *

_I'm always wallowing in my mistakes  
It doesn't always seem to go my way  
You come to me and everything's OK  
It's something about the way I'm feeling  
When you say you love me_

_-"All Because of You," Jump 5_

--

Amy couldn't believe that Ben wanted to marry her. He was always so kind and she was…terrible. He was always trying to make her feel better when she didn't deserve it, and now he was _proposing_? It was almost too much to handle. First she ended up pregnant, then she and Ben got into a fight, and now he wanted to get married? And he didn't he think he was moving a little fast?

And yet, somehow she almost wanted to yes… Sure Ben could be a little dumb at times, but that was really because he loved her...

* * *

**Word count: 99**

**Hm. Well…it's a little repetitive with the "proposing??" stuff, but other than that… I think it works…**


	11. Dance With Me

**July 30, 2008: So, I'm adding lots of chapters today… o.o**

**But hey, I'm inspired. :)**

**Could be a little similar to the first chapter, but ignore that fact. xP**

**Don't own anything, so don't sue me.**

* * *

_I tell you something you gotta know it's true  
From the first moment I laid eyes on you  
Saw something special  
Saw something I need_

Something so perfect it's hard to believe  
Some things in life you know you just can't explain  
The rest you just don't need to know

_-"Dance With Me," Jump 5_

--

From the moment Alice had pointed Amy out to him at school that day, Ben had been enthralled, even a bit obsessed. There was something different about Amy, something he wanted to uncover. And as he got to know her, he realized he was falling in love with her, and he told her so. There wasn't a concrete reason for his falling in love with her, though she was smart, pretty, funny… Maybe he was just following in his dad's footsteps—maybe it was genetic. All he knew was he was in love with her and there was no specific reason for it.

Sometimes life just worked that way.

* * *

**Word count: 109**

**Eleventh chapter. I think it's the fifth today… o.o**

**I am thinking about writing something to do with Amy thinking about abortion. Maybe from Lauren's perspective? There really isn't anything about their friends up yet; it's all Ben and Amy and Ricky and Grace and Adrian. There needs to be some more diversity in here. Maybe I'll write something about Ashley or Lauren or somebody's opinions on abortion. Maybe it'll be both Lauren and Ash… they both have different opinions as of WHYDTM, so maybe I'll type up a multi-chap on their opinions and Ben and Amy's? Dunno yet. I'm thinking about it.**


	12. Don't Worry Now

**Hey, finally another chapter! :D Sorry about the wait. :(**

**Basically post-What Have You Done To Me?, so if you haven't seen the ep for some reason, it'll be a spoiler. **

**Don't own anything!**

* * *

_I don't wanna say goodbye  
To the only man that I love  
My daddy and everything he was  
I don't think I can live without you  
Dad, I know you're breaking in two_

_-"Don't Worry Now," Britt Nicole_

--

As Amy thought about her father leaving, she realized she didn't really want him to leave. Sure, Ashley claimed he was cheating on their mother, but did he have to leave? Couldn't they—George and Anne—work things out? Couldn't Dad just stop cheating and then everything could go back to normal?

And then she realized that "normal" _had_ been him cheating on her mother. He'd probably been cheating on her their entire marriage, as if he couldn't decide which kind of man he wanted to be.

Maybe that was part of what her mother had meant by "consequences to being rescued…"

* * *

**Words: 102**

**Blah (which needs a title. xP) Sorta sleepy. But yeah. Another chapter.**


	13. Everything I Do

**Another one found while looking at Sue Thomas MVs. Thought it was kinda cute. :D**

**Basically Ben's thoughts after proposing in episode five.**

**I own nothing!**

**I started this one before Don't Worry Now, so it was already pretty much done when I added that chap…**

* * *

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

_-"Everything I Do," Bryan Adams_

--

Ben had been hoping Amy would say "yes" when he'd proposed, but instead, she'd told him her parents probably wouldn't approve. He'd been disappointed, but not completely discouraged. He knew they were meant to be together—he could feel it—and he would be patient with Amy. Eventually she (and her parents) would realize how much she meant to him, and hopefully she'd agree to marry him.

Nobody could say he wasn't trying, and he would keep trying until his goal was met.

* * *

**Only 83 words. O.O;;**

**Well, whatever. Anybody can see that Ben is so totally positive he and Amy belong together (not to mention half of us fans agree with him), and he's willing to do practically anything to convince her of it.**


	14. Get Out Of This Town

**So I was listening to Carrie Underwood songs today and when this one started I was like, "Holy crap, that's totally Absent." Soyeah.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Got it all figured out inside of my head  
There's a bag packed up at the foot of my bed_

_-"Get out of this Town," Carrie Underwood_

--

Amy knew this was the only choice. She had to stay with her grandmother. She was already packed and ready to go, and she'd told Ben she was leaving in the morning, but he had protested and told her to live with him instead.

She had refused, thinking going away to Mimsy's was the better option, but now, as she hugged Ben, she wasn't so sure. Maybe she should stay—if not with Ben, with her mother and Ashley. Ashley was already moping around telling her to stay…Maybe she could stay and get through this, with Ben's help.

* * *

**Words: 98**

**Kind of speculation. I really don't want Amy to leave home (I honestly want her to live at the Sausage Palace xP), but I can see why she'd wanna leave… And then again, Ben's willing to be right there with her, holding her hand… GAH. I don't know. I can't wait for next week's episode, though. :D**

* * *


	15. The Moment I Saw You Cry

**August 1, 2008: I was gong through some of my Favorites and found an MV with this song and went, "Holy crap, that's BEN." Soyeah.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, alright_

_-"(The Moment I Saw You) Cry," Mandy Moore_

--

Amy's tears always had Ben wanting to hold her, to tell her everything was going to be all right. The first time she'd cried, when he'd proposed, he'd hugged her and reminded her that he loved her, and she had snapped at him. Then, in the clinic, she had apologized and he had been relieved when she started crying and thanked him for everything. And now, as they embraced at her front door, he suspected she was fighting tears again and he tried to make them go away, to reassure her that everything would be fine…

* * *

**Words: 96**

**I absolutely LOVE how Ben's always so completely okay with hugging Amy when she cries. Maybe because I tend to cry at the weirdest things and sometimes want a shoulder to cry on…? –shrug- Whatever.**

**I had a little trouble with this one, but I think it's relatively okay…**


	16. From Where He Is

**August 14, 2008: HOORAY! My first suggested-slash-requested song! Thanks, rlmont91. :)**

**Kind of speculation. I'm totally hoping Amy doesn't go to Mimsy's, but this is pretending she does go. Because I needed an Amy-centric and rlmont91 got me thinking about how it could fit with Amy, too. So this chapter and next will be this song, but next chapter will be from Ben's perspective.**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face  
I miss all the little things I never thought that they'd mean everything to  
me  
Yeah, I miss you  
And I wish you were here_

-"From Where You Are," Lifehouse

--

As Amy sat in the room her grandmother had prepared for her, she found herself thinking of Ben. She missed how he always smiled at her and tried to cheer her up. She missed hearing him tell her he loved her, how he was always trying to tell her jokes or hold her hand. She missed seeing his face every day, watching that smile light up his face whenever he saw her. She missed all of those little things that she'd taken for granted before. She missed Ben, and she wanted him to be here with her.

* * *

**Words: 97**

**I would probably freak out and cry if Amy left town to live with Grandma, but now that I know Ben's not planning on "offing" himself, it's a little easier to handle. At first I was like, "WHAT?! If Amy leaves or dumps Ben, he'll go insane and kill himself or something!" but now I know he won't so I'm good. xP**

**Sons suggestions are still welcome. Let me know if you think there are any that fit with Ben and Amy (I'll totally credit you if you do!) or you could just come up with your own collection of Amen drabbles… -shrug- Whatever works.**


	17. From Where She Is

**August 14, 2008: Song suggested by rlmont91. This time from Ben's perspective if Amy goes to Mimsy's.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_So far away from where you are  
These miles have torn us worlds apart  
And I miss you  
Yeah, I miss you  
So far away from where you are  
Standing underneath the stars  
And I wish you were here_

_-"From Where You Are," Lifehouse_

--

Ben was once again staring at the moon, thinking about Amy. She'd gone to her grandmother's house a few days ago, and he had missed her every second she'd been gone.  
To be honest, he almost felt like she'd abandoned him. Why should it matter what other people thought about her being pregnant? Couldn't the fact that he loved her drown out that worry?

He sighed. All he knew was that Amy was gone, he missed her terribly, and he wanted her to come back, or at least allow him to come visit her at her grandma's house. He just wanted to see her.

* * *

**Words: 104**

**Mer? Funky ending, but hey. It's another chapter.**

**I need more songs. I'll be keeping my ears peeled for more songs (actually have a couple ideas thanks to YouTube xD), and you guys can too… if you want. :)**


	18. Safest Place

**August 14, 2008: I've been listening to this song for like a week on YouTube but only today did I think about adding it my drabbles. O.O;;**

**But anyway. Song came from a YouTube MV about Ben and Amy (by AshGurl2897, amazingly. :D) and I thought it fit with Amy during parts of a bunch of eps, so here you go.**

**And I did say in one chapter earlier that these don't go in any particular order…**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

_But I'm only human and you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms is the safest place_

_As long as I am with you  
As long as I can feel you  
That's all I need to keep me going  
On and on and on and on..._

_-"The Safest Place," LeAnne Rimes_

--

Amy had to admit, hugging Ben really did make her feel better. When he pulled her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder, even when she'd been surprised and confused the day he'd proposed, she felt better, sheltered, safe. Ben was her hero, her prince, and she would cherish those hugs forever.

Ben was pretty much the only person Amy felt completely comfortable with anymore, aside from her mother. He was one of the reasons she hadn't gotten an abortion, and she knew he'd always be there for her, no matter what.

* * *

**Words: 95**

**Blah. Kay. Whatever. Not my favorite, but hey. It's a chapter.**


	19. Didja Ever

**August 14, 2008: Hey, I got another suggestion! Boris Yeltsin suggested this one, and I figured it could lighten the fic a little. Humor's kinda Ben's thing, right? :D**

**It's a little different from the rest of them, but oh well. Dialogue is fun. :)**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

_Didja' ever get one of them days, boy  
Didja' ever get one of them days  
When nothin' is right  
From mornin' to night_

_-"Didja Ever," Elvis Presley_

--

"So, first I stubbed my toe when I got out of bed, and then I bumped my head getting into the car to go to school, and when I got to school I realized I'd forgotten my History assignment at home and had to run back and get it so I could turn it in today, and then…"

Ben paused his story to catch his breath, noticing that Amy looked pretty amused by his bad fortune, and continued, "And then I tripped over air and landed on my head as I left school, and five minutes ago—" He stopped abruptly, motioning to his lemonade-stained shirt, and finished, "You get the idea."

Amy nodded, trying to hold back her laughter, and Ben asked, "Have _you_ ever had one of those days?"

* * *

**Words: 131**

**Hm. I actually think this one is one of my favorites. xD**


	20. On My Own

**August 15, 2008: For some reason it's easier for me to find songs that fit with Ben than Amy, but when I read the lyrics to this song I went, "DUH!!" I've always loved this song, and it does fit with Amy in some of the episodes (as she and Ben get closer, really), so I figured I'd try it.**

**I own NOTHING. AshGurl2897 suggested the song, and I went, "Oh, DUH. Why didn't I think of that?"**

* * *

_'Cause I promised myself I wouldn't fall  
But here I've fallen  
I guess I'm not as strong as I thought  
All I can do is cry to You_

_I always thought that I would be strong enough  
What made all of them fall couldn't take me down  
Yeah, did I think that I was above it all  
I have learned that pride comes before the fall_

_I can't promise that I won't fall  
'Cause here I've fallen  
I know I'm not as strong as I thought  
All I can do is cry to You_

_-"On My Own," Barlow Girl_

--

Amy had wanted to go Julliard since…forever. Her plan to get into the school had been going fine until this year when she'd ended up pregnant. Now her plans of becoming part of the New York Philharmonic were on hold or even destroyed, and she knew she'd fallen pretty far from that dream.

But just when everything was beginning to fall completely apart, Ben showed up and brightened her life, offering himself freely as a friend, a shoulder to cry on, and had even proposed. When Amy felt really weak, Ben was there to lift her up and make her strong again, whether she asked—or wanted—him to or not, and she knew that she could ask him to do almost anything for her.

* * *

**Words: 125**

**Might not fit completely with the song, but…eh. Whatever.**


	21. Everything

**August 21, 2008: Holy cow, more inspiration from YouTube and AshGurl2897 (Joanna, technically, actually…), so yay for them. :)**

**This one's set before Ben finds out Amy's not going to Mimsy's (Hooray, she's not leaving!!), kind of him thinking of how to convince her to stay.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,  
And you know that's what our love can do._

_-"Everything," Michael Buble_

--

Ben sighed, thinking over his conversation with Amy today.

"I'm going to my grandmother's. You can come over tonight and say goodbye…" she'd said, and he had said "No thanks." and "I don't want you to leave." And he'd meant every word. He didn't want her to leave, didn't want to be without her. Ever. That was why he'd proposed—he was completely in love and wanted to be with Amy for the rest of their lives.

But Amy had other ideas, like running off to her grandmother's house. She didn't see that they could work this out, that their love could survive anything.

* * *

**Words: 104**

**Eh, not my favorite, but I love the song. :D**

**I'm so totally excited for Slice of Life. I wanna know who punches Ben. My guess is Ricky or possibly George or Adrian, although Adrian's probably a stretch. I'm thinking she shows up at the Juergens house to talk to George, and that Ben and Amy are either at the Juergens' or Ben's… And Ricky and Amy sit and talk at lunch, and Ricky looked like he was smiling. And then you've got Amy running through school toward Ben wearing the same outfit as in the clip of her with Ricky. My guess is the running happens 'cause of Ricky, but I'm not sure. And I can't wait to find out. It's going to eat at my brain all weekend. I'm gonna be like, "RAWR. WANT. SECRET LIFE." This entire weekend. Because I'm obsessed like that.**


	22. Near To You

**August 15, 2008: So, another suggestion from AshGurl2897. I looked up the lyrics and went, "Aww, it's Amy." And then a few days later I found a YouTube MV to the song and fell in love with the idea all over again. xP**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be_

_Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you._

_-"Near To You," A Fine Frenzy_

--

After Ricky, Amy had been wary of boys, and hadn't been sure about going out with Ben. But that first date had been pretty great, their night at the fair lots of fun, and Amy had begun to fall in love with Ben, despite her worries. Slowly, she had come out of that shell and had gotten over that night at Band Camp—and Ricky, for that matter.

Ben was amazing, and Amy had come to realize that he was good for her. His gentle, cheesy ways had captured her attention, not to mention her heart, and Amy knew she was much better off with Ben.

* * *

**Words: 106, finished August 22, 2008.**

**Somehow this one only took me about five minutes to write, maybe less. And then I tweaked it this morning in about five seconds. Soyeah. Probably five minutes. **

**I was expecting it to take me longer to write and be more detailed, and I even listened to the song while I typed it out, but…yeah, that didn't help a whole lot. But still, it's a chapter. :)**


	23. Sticking With You

**September 3, 2008: HOLYCRAP, JOANNA ROCKS MY SOCKS. I've heard this song so many times on the radio, but only this afternoon when I found Joanna's YouTube vid to it did I realize how perfect it is for a Ben-centric drabble. :D Possibly discussing earlier in the season, like before Ben really realizes Amy's pregnant and how she seems to rely on herself even though she's struggling… and then he proposes and wants to help and…yeah. His love for "his Amy." :)**

**I own nothing. I adore the song, but I don't own it.**

* * *

_You always hide behind yourself  
__You walk a lonely road with no one's help  
__I hate to break the news  
__You're headed for a fall_

_And if I have to jump then I'll jump  
__And I won't look down  
__You can cry, you can fight, we can scream and shout  
__I'll push and pull until your walls come down  
__And you understand I'm gonna be around  
__I'm sticking with you_

_Even if you try and shut me out  
I'm staying here 'cause that's what love's about  
I might let you down, but I won't let you go_

_-"Sticking With You," Addison Road_

--

Even before he'd officially met Amy, Ben could tell she was struggling with something. There was just something about her, the way she carried herself, the way she spoke…he might have been nervous and excited about their first date, but he hadn't been completely oblivious. He could tell there was something on Amy's mind. Whether it was good or bad he hadn't been able to determine until his dad had asked if Amy was pregnant.

Then the pieces had fallen into place and Ben had realized that Amy would need a friend, someone to care about her. He wanted to be that person, and he was in love with her, so he'd proposed. He'd been willing to call himself the father of her baby, to take responsibility for her life and the baby's, to catch Amy if she fell.

And he'd determined that even if she fought him on it, even if she rejected him, he would propose and offer to take care of her. Love meant doing anything for another person, and that's what Ben intended to do. He would stick with Amy no matter what came their way.

* * *

**Slightly abrupt ending, but…that's all right. I think this is the longest one so far (190 words!!). I listened to the song like four times before realizing, "OMG, THAT'S BEN" and listened to it twice more while typing this out… Yep. Good song. It's on the radio a lot (at least the station I listen to), and I love it. And it fits Ben pretty well. Soyeah.**

**I've had several suggestions for songs, and I've saved them all in Word so I can remember what they are and go through them and see which ones I like or which ones fit... School started up again yesterday, so that means less time to write—unless I have free time in class and get ideas, of course—and lots of time at school and church… So don't expect a whole lot from me in the next nine months... X( Hopefully I'll find time on some weekends to upload stuff, and possibly free time in class to write down ideas and whatnot, but right now I'm quite busy. O.O**

**Anyway. I updated. :)**


	24. Imagine Me Without You

**September 13, 2008: OMG, just watched a YT vid that fits Amy perfectly.**

**Actually, it's more like she's talking to God, but Ben's love is pretty much reflective of God's, so…don't sue? O.o**

**I own NOTHING. Just really like the show. :)**

**When I first heard the song, somehow it reminded me of _Oliver and Company_... Don't ask why. The melody or tune or whatever just kinda reminded me of that song where Jenny's practicing piano...**

* * *

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day, I'd be afraid  
Without you there to see me through_

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible  
Because of you, it's all brand new  
My life is now worthwhile  
I can't imagine me without you_

_When you caught me I was falling  
Your love lifted me back on my feet  
It was like you heard my calling  
And you rushed to set me free_

_When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you, I need you_

_-"Imagine Me Without You," Jaci Velasquez_

--

Now that Amy and Ben were officially "together," Amy couldn't imagine her life without Ben. He was her one comfort at school, her sanctuary, her cheerleader. Without him, she wouldn't have had the courage to go back to Grant.

It was impossible to imagine herself with Ben. They were "Amy and Ben," "Ben and Amy"—inseparable to those who knew them. He made her day so much better just by smiling at her, and now she knew she had a purpose in life.

Ben always seemed to know when she needed cheering up. He wanted to marry her—that alone told her he was willing to stick with her throughout whatever came their way. It was as if he'd already known something was up and was right by her side the whole time.

And then, when she'd almost gone to Mimsy's, she had realized just how blessed she was to have found Ben. She meant it when she told him she wasn't going anywhere. She needed him, and she had a feeling he needed her. She wouldn't ever leave him.

* * *

**Words: 180**

**Meh? It's a little funky, but I did type it out in like five minutes… Took me all of the song (4:06) plus a little extra.**

**The perspective might jump a little (goes from going back to Grant to thinking about Mimsy's, which was before that…) but…hey. It's an update.**

**And to those of you who suggested songs, I'm working on them. Sort of. School started again, and church activities are starting up again this coming week, so I'll be busy. Dunno when my next FF update will be. Hopefully before January 13****th****…**


	25. Until My Heart Caves In

**September 17, 2008: SPOTTY COW. So, I found a link to a YouTube video I saved a few weeks ago and only today went, "ZOMG, BEN." It mostly describes him when he's getting beat up, really, but it does fit him quite well.**

**I own NOTHING.**

* * *

_I'm a Warrior  
__I'm a Warrior  
__I would die for you  
__For you_

_My love is fierce  
__I'm a Warrior  
__I would die for you  
__For you_

_I'm a warrior  
__With a Warrior's heart  
__And it burns for you  
__For you_

_My love is fierve  
__I'm a warrior  
__I would die for you  
__Give it all for you_

_I won't give up  
__I won't give up  
__On you  
__I won't give up on you_

_-"Until My Heart Caves In," Audio Adrenaline_

--

Ben knew the whole "knight in shining armor" analogy was a little clichéd, but he couldn't help but call himself Amy's knight. He was rescuing her—wait, no, that was what her mom didn't want happening, right? Okay, so what else could he call himself? Her hero? No, too egotistical. Soldier? No, too army-esque. Warrior? That would work. Warriors were fighters, right? Ben's impression of warriors had always been fighters who never gave up, who would die for their cause, and Ben definitely had the same ideals. He wasn't giving up on Amy anytime soon, and he'd just been beaten up defending her. That sounded like something a warrior would do.

Warrior it was, then.

* * *

**Words: 115**

**Yeah. I've gotten several suggestions, and I'll get to them eventually, but my inspiration has been lacking recently because of school and whatnot… We start youth group stuff again tonight. I'm so excited! :)**

**Anyway. This one took me about two playings of the song (about six minutes) to type. It might be a little funky, but I really don't care. It's a Ben-centric update, for crying out loud!**

**-cough- Sorry. I'm better now. Just a little stressed because I've got three more tests to take this week (two of which should be relatively easy) and yesterday was really weird. Tonight should be much better, though. :D**


End file.
